<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【彬旻】畢業式 by prcsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804475">【彬旻】畢業式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple'>prcsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>畢業前死就永遠是高中生了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【彬旻】畢業式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*同年高中生設定，私設有<br/>*涉黃，OOC注意</p><p> </p><p>「熱死了⋯⋯」徐彰彬終是解開了校服的整排鈕扣，和諧乖巧的白色中倏地出現了毛髮全濕的黑羊。</p><p>「你還沒死啊。」輕快的語氣像在這炎熱的天氣裡遞上一支沁涼，說出的話更是實質上帶來了降暑效果，沿背脊發涼的那種求之不得。</p><p>「翹畢典嘛，徐彰彬。」李旻浩同樣大敞著校服領口露出裏頭黑色的叛逆，呀是情侶裝呢，他挑起眉尾拋了個媚眼企圖噁心徐彰彬。</p><p>齜牙往一旁挪了點位置，徐彰彬可貼心的，他知道禮堂的天臺很擠、也知道不約而同的偷情更擠，「你不也是？」</p><p>「翹課六百多堂，學分全拿，當然要貫徹始終。」胡說八道的嘴角弧度讓人分不清是嘲解還是得意，兩手一攤分明沒有帶上半點東西，李旻浩理所當然地佔了徐彰彬的大腿當枕頭，抬手彎彎繞繞不知道在自己的肩頭附近寫了什麼，「我是來找你簽畢冊的。」</p><p>徐彰彬順著挑釁向下望，才發現李旻浩原來黑的不只內裡，緊貼背部的白襯衫沾染了些墨色字跡，看起來和為了今日刻意熨燙出的肩線一樣刺眼。他瞇起已經足夠兇惡的小眼睛，把字字句句老套拖戲的祝福鄙視了遍，「李旻浩，畢業快樂。」</p><p>「嗯？」調皮的手指散步到另一端，漫不經心地執起胸花把玩，一如往常李旻浩總不和徐彰彬處在一個對話時空，「為什麼要用乾燥花做胸花？」</p><p>蟬鳴如雷貫耳，李旻浩的疑問句凸顯而模糊了盛夏的時間線，是還沒準備好要長大的青春對他們太殘忍，他開始剝開鼠尾草的蓬鬆熱鬧，獨留一桿寂寥咬在嘴邊。</p><p>「副會長說乾燥花漂亮也有質感一點。」徐彰彬也算認識幾個畢聯會的女孩子，當初她們還繞著他要他決定藍色好還紅色好。他記得自己那時趕著去頂樓逮李旻浩，匆匆忙忙間只回答了向上望時沒有遮蔽物的天空。</p><p>說著徐彰彬微微低下頭，還來不及替李旻浩撥掉散在眼角面頰的絲絲藍星，噘起的唇立起花桿先是正面迎來，隨著李旻浩惡劣地吹了他一臉的花絮正中紅心。</p><p>乾燥花並沒有比較有質感，永生的意象才不美，它的一生其實被外力給扼住了。永遠保有盛開時的美麗、永遠不必擔心凋謝。長不大了，不必煩惱長大，可那與自然違背。</p><p>徐彰彬親上李旻浩過分美艷的眼眸時偷偷在想，總有一天他們也大了老了，又有什麼是可以恆久不變的。老實說他連面對明天都害怕焦躁，沒有關住每天能一起翻越的牢籠、沒有藏著不知羞恥還沾沾自喜的書包、沒有超級容易被弄濕弄髒的白襯衫，他就沒有一絲線索找到懷裡的野貓。</p><p>「喂你不怕教官上來抓人嗎？」說這話的時候李旻浩正解著徐彰彬身上最後一道謎題，縱然數學再好也算不出被發現的機率，乾脆選擇一把扯開皮帶，先填上酷暑帶來的黏膩難耐才是最優解。</p><p>「怕什麼怕？都要畢業了。」現在的鬥嘴會淹沒進腦海，現在的肌膚相貼會刻畫進骨子，但現在的罪過可綁不住他們。李旻浩顯然沒有絲毫擔心，緊緊抓皺徐彰彬胸前的衣料浸染超載的酷熱，也不忘揉碎詐欺的永生花，他就要任性地把每下融化靈魂的碰撞都當成永恆。</p><p>禮堂裡傳來悠揚的畢業歌旋律，只能充當不合時宜的背景音。徐彰彬聽見真正花朵的綻放，不用魔法也不會枯萎，他用力吻住李旻浩若即若離的雙瓣，不想分開所以不想畢業。</p><p>撇過頭也擺脫不了徐彰彬給的珍重再見，李旻浩的乖巧頑劣都已被褪去，他輕輕嗯了聲默許了咬在項鍊底下的簽名，「徐彰彬，畢業快樂⋯⋯」</p><p>蟬鳴此起彼落，盛夏的時間線為誰清晰又消失過。徐彰彬的汗落了幾滴到李旻浩臉上卻帶不走傷感，又被撒了一地的鳳凰花瓣拂去眼淚。</p><p>「熱死了⋯⋯」攏不起自己的思緒，徐彰彬還是溫柔地幫李旻浩攏了攏散亂的衣裳滑過熾熱的胸膛，他長吁一口氣嚷著算是成習慣的抱怨，從來沒想過這願望會被當一回事。</p><p>「那就死吧。」李旻浩的聲音輕柔得像飄在雲端而後砸回他心上，他第一次這麼坦誠地回應徐彰彬的擁抱，附上耳畔親吻。畢業前死的話就永遠是高中生了，該有多好。</p><p>那就現在死吧。我將用最燦爛的年歲最義無反顧地永遠纏著你，該有多好。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>